Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Turkey Jerk
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When Vrak and Admiral Malkor bring the Turkey Jerk Monster back to life they have the Turkey Jerk attack. But with Noah and Robo Knight catured it is up to Troy,Emma,Jake and Gia to stop him. Can the four Rangers stop this Turkey intime for Thanksgiving? Find out. Pairings: TROYxEMMA and JAKExGIA
1. Admiral Malkor's Monster Choice

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Turkey Jerk

By GoldDragonNinja

Chapter 1: Admiral Malkor's Monster Choice

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE FIC!**

**IT IS THE RETURN OF THE TURKEY JERK!**

**A SECOND INSTALMENT OF MY RETURN OF THE PAST MONSTER SERIES!**

**A FIC FOR THANKSGIVING!**

**ANYWAY THE PARINGS ARE TROYxEMMA AND JAKExGIA!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

We go to the Warstar Lairship and we see Vrak and Admiral Malkor are seeing the defeat of the Pumpkin Rapper from Halloween and are mad.

"I can't beleave that Pumpkin Rapper got defeated by two Rangers." Admiral Malkor said.

"I agree." Vrak said. "But bringing that monster back to life did give me a good idea."

Admiral Malkor is confused.

"What is it?" Admiral Malkor asked.

Vrak smiled.

"We can bring back past monsters and have them battle the Rangers and give them better powers and weapons." Vrak said.

Admiral Malkor smiled.

"I agree." The moth monster said. "And this time I am chosing and I chose that Turkey Monster."

Vrak is confused and sees three of the Original Power Rangers defeating the Turkey Jerk Monster.

"Yes he will do." Vrak said.

"With him the Rangers will lose and we will rule Earth." Admiral Malkor said.

Soon Admiral Malkor and Vrak laughed and we zoom out of the lair and stll hear the laughter.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Troy and Emma

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Turkey Jerk

Chapter 2: Troy and Emma

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS ONE WILL HAVE TROY AND EMMA!**

**ALSO MY LAPTOP IS NOT WORKING SO I AM DOING IT ON MY IPHONE!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

We go to Harwood County park and we see two people there.

One is a male with brown hair and green eyes.

He is wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket opened, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

This is Troy Burrow the Red Megaforce Ranger.

Next to him is a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a white shirt, a blue denim jacket, pink shorts, brown leather boots and a gold necklace.

This is Emma Goodall the pink Megaforce Ranger and Troy's girlfriend.

Right now the two are figuring out what do do for Thanksgiving.

"We could have it at my place." Emma said. "It would be cool for you to see my family."

Troy smiled.

"That is true but what about the others?" Troy asked.

Emma smiled.

"Oh they can come." Emma said. "Plus I can cook a big feast for Thanksgiving"

Troy smiled and hugged Emma.

"That is what I love about you Emma you always know what is best." Troy said.

Emma smiled.

"Thanks Troy and I love you." Emma said.

"I love you as well." Troy said.

The two kissed and went on walking.

Unknown to them a red cloaked figure with a cobra staff was watching.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Jake and Gia

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Turkey Jerk

Chapter 3: Jake and Gia

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS WILL HAVE JAKE AND GIA!**

**JUST TO LET YA ALL KNOW NOAH WILL NOT BE IN THIS FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

We go to Ernie's BrainFreeze and we see two people there.

One is a male with black hair and brown eyes.

He is wearing a black shirt, a black hoodie, blue jeans and white shoes.

This is Jake Holling the black Megaforce Ranger.

With him is female with blond hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a yellow shirt, a black leather jacket, black leather pants and black leather boots.

This is Gia Moran the Yellow Megaforce Ranger and Emma's best friend.

Right now the two are thinking of stuff for Thanksgiving.

"Oh man I can't wait for Thanksgiving break." Jake said. "I also can't wait to stuff my face with all that turkey."

Gia smiled.

"I know." She said. "Plus Emma is cooking us a big feast."

Jake nodded.

'You said it." He said. "It is just to bad Noah had to go viset his family."

"I know." Gia said. "But hey he has a big family and they live in Angel Grove."

Jake sighed.

"I guess." He said. "Well lets go. We have to meet Troy and Emma at the park."

"Right." Gia said.

With that the two left.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Turkey Jerk Returns

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Turkey Jerk

Chapter 4: Turkey Jerk Returns

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS WHERE TURKEY JERK RETURNS!**

**I AM ALSO DOING MY POWER RANGERS MYSTIC KNIGHTS FIC AND THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL TELL YA WHO ALL 9 RANGERS ARE!**

**IT SHOULD BE UP SOON!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

We go back to the Warstar Lair and we see Vrak with the reviving device he used to bring Pumpkin Rapper back on Halloween.

"Ok I am about to bring the Turkey Jerk back and with Malkor looking at the Earth I will give Turkey Jerk some new powers as well as new weapons." Vrak said.

Vrak began pushing some buttons and pressed the big red one and lazers fired and Turkey Jerk is back.

"OH YEAK TURKEY JERK IS BACK!" Turkey Jerk shouted.

Vrak smiled.

"Yes I can see that." Vrak said. "I am Vrak and I brought you back to help battle the Power Rangers."

Turkey Jerk is shocked.

"Oh I will help out in defeating them sir." Turkey Jerk said. "I will turn them all into birds and cook them and feed them to you aliens."

Vrak smiled.

"Good get going then." Vrak said.

Turkey Jerk nodded and vanished.

Vrak smiled.

"Yes soon the Rangers will be gone and the Armada will soon be here and WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Vrak shouted.

With that Vrak laughed.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
